


Skindiving

by nerav



Series: Sweeping, Undiscovered Worlds [2]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Condoms, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sora is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Two Intelligent idols both learn something new.





	Skindiving

It felt like the most natural thing in the world, while Chris was in his arms, for Amehiko to lower his head and press his lips against his. Chris widened his eyes and blushed in surprise. Rather than return to his book, however, he placed it down on the table and gave his complete attention back to Amehiko. Taking it as a sign of consent, Amehiko brushed a hand behind his head, picking up a few locks of his silky hair, as he deepened the kiss.

“Amehiko,” Chris murmured, muffled into the other’s mouth. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Amehiko’s back.

Amehiko broke off the kiss and stared at him. Typically, this would have been the moment Amehiko would look away, perhaps making a sly remark that would prompt Chris to resume his daily ramble about something related to the ocean. Then they would pretend the small moment of intimacy never happened in the first place, and go about their day like normal.

But today felt different. Amehiko wasn’t sure why, however. Perhaps it was the way Chris called his name with more warmth than ever before, far different than how he addressed him in public. Or maybe it was the tranquil atmosphere, with only the sound of the bubbles from the fish tanks in Chris’s bedroom, as well as their own heated breaths, filling the silence.

For the first time ever, Amehiko felt inclined to go beyond that. Tightening his grip on Chris’s arm, Amehiko leaned further and dove in again. Their lips locked once more, except this time he moved around as he kissed, pushing and pulling back against Chris’s lips, savoring each delicious part of them until it completely moistened.

He felt Chris trembling in his arms, shifting his body every few seconds. For a moment, Amehiko feared he was making him uncomfortable. But Chris put up no resistance, instead keeping his grip around him tighter and returning as much affection as he possibly could.

In the heat of the moment, Amehiko pulled him even closer, allowing Chris to nearly fall onto the other’s lap. Letting go of his arm, Amehiko used his free hand to do whatever he could to entice it even more. He clutched Chris’s shoulder, then felt around his back, before snaking around to his hip. They kept moving back and forth almost in a dance, rotating between soft pecks to firm kisses, grinding their hips together.

Amehiko quickly felt boiling the longer it went on, despite the cool winter chill and wearing a simple tank top. He imagined Chris must have felt worse; even with all his layers of his wetsuit garb, he could easily feel the sweat dripping underneath it all. Finally, he pulled away for a moment in order to let each other catch their breath.

Chris pressed his forehead against Amehiko’s chest, looking down as he exhaled hot, winded breaths. Though the two had done plenty of strenuous idol performances, working so hard that left their muscles sore for days, somehow this simple act of kissing left Chris the most exhausted he ever looked.

Amehiko couldn’t fault him. Even his mind raced to process everything that just happened.

“Ah….” He heard Chris mutter meekly.

Chris pulled himself back quickly. He flushed. It took a moment before Amehiko realized why. Once he followed where Chris’s eyes wandered to, even he couldn’t resist a faint blush.

During their entire make-out session, Amehiko felt stifling down his groin but he had entirely ignored it up to this point in order to keep the excitement going. Now that their moment of passion died down, he was forced to acknowledge the consequences.

They were both half-hard. Amehiko slightly bulged in his pants, but Chris’s was far more noticeable. Exposed through his skin-tight diving suit, his arousal stood out longer and shapelier, pressing against Amehiko’s bulge that only made matters worse for the both of them. Judging by his frantic expression, he imagined Chris quickly regretted his choice to keep his jeans open.

“Forgive me,” Chris stammered as he rushed to pull up his jeans in a vein attempt to cover his erection. He averted his gaze from Amehiko. “Forgive me, Amehiko.”

“Koron,” Amehiko said in a playful tone, downplaying the embarrassment for the both of them. “It’s alright. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But, I… I shouldn’t have….”

Amehiko frowned. At that moment, something clicked in his brain. In retrospect, it was good that Chris’s mortification interrupted them from going any further―just what the hell was _he_ doing?

He was going way too fast. The two had been dating for a while now, yet never had they ever consider when and how they would ever push the boundaries from the occasional kiss. This was not the moment. And watching Chris’s guilt-ridden face, Amehiko felt it should _never_ be the moment.

Despite priding himself from a long line of exorcists, he was no different than the filth he cleaned up every day. Chris was as pure as the oceans he preached from. His sin-free desires and beautiful, kind soul was what drew Amehiko to him in the first place―what gave him the right to defile such purity?

Even if he wanted nothing more than to go on, Amehiko was forced to suppress it. Following a strict lifestyle with little pleasures was something he was used to, but somehow this was harder to swallow than ever before. Ignoring his beating heart, he held Chris’s shoulders and prompted the other to face him directly.

“Don’t worry,” he assured him. “I crossed a line there. We won’t do this again.”

To his surprise, Chris didn’t take it as well as he hoped. In fact, he looked stunned speechless by Amehiko’s declaration. “But….”

“It’s fine. Really. Don’t worry about it.”

“But, I….”

He grinned darkly, silently cursing himself. “In fact, I don’t know what the hell possessed me to do this in the first place. If anyone should apologize, it should be me, really.”

“But I didn’t hate it, Amehiko!” he blurted out.

It was Amehiko’s turn to be speechless. He blinked rapidly, wondering if he merely dreamt those words. After an eternity of awkward silence, he sighed deeply, half-relieved to hear them. “Make up your mind, Koron,” he teased.

“I’m so sorry,” he deeply apologized again. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, Amehiko. I’m just not sure what to do about… about any of this.”

“You don’t have to do anything. Even if you don’t hate it, you shouldn’t force yourself to―”

“Amehiko,” Chris interrupted him. His expression turned surprisingly serious. “I’m not sure what I feel about this, but I… I should at least explain myself.” He placed his hands over his lap. “You see, I used to have a boyfriend long before I met you, Producer- _san_ , or anyone else for that matter.”

Amehiko raised his eyebrows.

Without waiting to hear his response, Chris elaborated. “He was a colleague I met while studying for my masters. We bonded over our research, and eventually grew close. When he asked me out, I was quite surprised. I’ve been so invested in my research that I never considered anything beyond that. But since we were already close friends, I considered at least trying it out, mostly for his sake. So in between our projects, we would go out, have dinner together, even kiss… everything we did already, really. And in truth, I was happy, really. I thought that was enough, doing my research and having someone who would listen to me talk about it. But as time went on, I realized it wasn’t. Especially for him.”

Chris looked pained the further he went on. Amehiko dreaded to address the elephant in the room. “So what happened between you and him?”

“He….” He swallowed hard. His hand snatched at the sleeve of his coat. “He stopped caring about our work, and focused more on… well, me. Soon, it felt like every day that he begged to take our relationship a step further, but I… I wasn’t ready for it yet. Eventually, he started touching me inappropriately. And I was forced to leave him right there and then.”

“Koron….” Amehiko clenched his fist.

Chris didn’t need to explain any more―his expression alone painted the unsettling image for him. It fumed all sorts of dark thoughts that Amehiko rarely dared to hold. Despite the incident happening years ago, Amehiko felt tempted to find the culprit and give him some special ‘exorcising’.

“Because of that,” Chris continued, “I never considered romance ever again. I was fine with that, though. Truly, the ocean made me happy so I was fully content to devote myself entirely to it.”

“So it should stay that way,” Amehiko said sternly.

“But, Amehiko… Unlike with him, I didn’t felt uncomfortable at all when we did this. In fact, it….” His cheeks colored scarlet. “It honestly felt good, Amehiko.”

Amehiko mirrored his face.

“I thought all this time I just wanted to focus on my research. But being with you made me realize that I may desire more than that. I’m not sure if this is exactly what I want, but I know, at least… I don’t hate it at all, Amehiko.”

At last, he smiled. It was nervous and coy, but nonetheless beautiful. “Because I love you, Amehiko. I love you just as much as I love the ocean.”

Those words―and that face especially―were all it took to completely break down Amehiko’s steadfast composure. Swept by the moment, he pulled Chris into a kiss. Once more, a simple kiss transformed into a passionate lip-lock session. Amehiko roamed his hand through Chris’s hair with each crane of the neck while Chris clumsily returned his kisses. The distance between them was so small that Amehiko felt each thundering pound of Chris’s heart as it went on.

“Amehiko,” Chris panted, breaking off the kiss for a moment. His eyes lingered down.

They were getting hard again, and this time, they couldn’t ignore it. They said nothing in acknowledgement. But the same question burned in their minds: what were they going to do about it?

In truth, Amehiko was just as clueless as Chris was about sex. His profession and clan lifestyle highly discouraged intercourse other than for the sake of getting an heir to continue their legacy. He only knew the very basics―which part goes where, how to tell if someone is aroused, and protection―but everything else was foreign to him, sex between men moreso. It was far from what his father wanted from him, but at this point, Amehiko didn’t gave a rat’s ass.

He wondered what Sora would say if he were to ask for his advice. The thought almost made him want to chuckle. He envisioned Sora to smile with his picturesque grin, his serene face contrasting the ice in his words as he said flatly, “Amehiko- _san_ , I don’t see why you’re asking me~ You’re always so reckless in practice, I thought you would still do that~ Now I’m starting to worry about Chris-s _an_ if you’re this clueless~”

He would be right, though. The only thing they could do is _try._

He kissed him again. As their lips sucked and nibbled each other’s, Amehiko gradually felt the intense heat between them. Without thinking, he pushed Chris forward. Chris fell onto the mattress and Amehiko rested over him. Despite the change of position, their kiss never broke away and they continued making out.

With how close their bodies were, Amehiko easily felt the sweat running down their backs. In a spur of the moment, he removed Chris’s coat off his frail shoulders, letting it blanket over the bed. Chris was so consumed with their kiss that he showed no sign of disapproval, allowing Amehiko to take it a step further by reaching for his zipper and pulled down his wetsuit. This time, Chris let out a startled _‘ah’_ , but other than tremble in his arms, he made no reaction to signal him to stop. Amehiko lowered his wetsuit just enough to reveal his entire chest.

Amehiko paused to bask at the sight. He had seen Chris nude a number of times when the trio bathed together, but somehow, it felt like he never seen him before. Only now did he notice how smooth and creamy his hairless skin was, how lovely his body curved, how smooth his long hair draped his shoulders, or how perfect his figure was sculpted. Only now, when they were fully intimate, did he fully realize how beautiful he was.

Rather than kiss him on the lips this time, Amehiko pressed his lips against his neck and peppered it with quick pecks. Chris looked away and moaned, wrapping his hand behind Amehiko’s head and pulling him closer. Whether he was purposely encouraging him to continue, or subconsciously reacting to the pleasure, Amehiko wasn’t sure, but he took it as a good sign. He lowered his head and trailed his mouth over his delicate shoulders, down to his firm breasts.

Chris’s nipples were already perking and Amehiko felt it was prudent to tease them further. He sucked on each of them, switching between them in random paces, while his hands searched around his body. He swirled his tongue around them and felt them harden in his mouth. Something else hardened further.

“A-Amehiko,” Chris cried, quivering. Saliva was beginning to dribble down his lips. “Amehiko, please….”

Amehiko noticed the tears welled in his eyes. He froze, wondering if he was going too fast. “Koron,” he said, gulping. “Just say the word, and I’ll stop immediately.”

This time, it was Chris who initiated the kiss. It nearly floored Amehiko with the intensity and fervor poured into it. He was learning rather quickly, it seemed. To his equal astonishment, Chris’s hands reached for the helm of Amehiko’s tank top and pulled it up. Amehiko eagerly assisted him and removed it himself, tossing it to the floor like a rag.

With no more hesitation, Amehiko finished undressing, yanking off the last bit of Chris’s wetsuit and pulling down both their pants. Once every particle of clothing was gone, their hands swam around the other’s body as they felt every part of them. Now fully nude, every caress of skin, every rub of their erections, and every drip of sweat felt ten times more gratifying.

And yet, Amehiko felt frustrated that the level of ecstasy just wasn’t _enough_. Despite how much adrenaline coursed through his blood, or how amazing it felt simply touching Chris, there lacked a finishing touch to fully satisfy him. It was on the tip of his tongue, and yet, his mind was too foggy to realize what was wrong. Only when he looked back at Chris with a careful sweep did he realize what was missing.

In the midst of all their foreplay, Chris accidentally spread his legs to give Amehiko more room between them. Looking down, he noticed Chris’s lower half, vulnerable and irresistible to his touch. He held his breath as realization dawned on him.

“Koron,” he murmured. He swallowed; there was no better way to say it. “I want to be inside you.”

Chris’s flushed cheeks turned a shade darker. “Amehiko….”

Just the mere thought made his erection throb. In spite of all his inexperience, Amehiko felt his sexual appetite leading up to this point, almost like instinct. And with Chris’s wanton eyes staring back at him, somehow he believed Chris wanted something more too.

“Do you want that too?”

His pupils shifted to the side. “I… I don’t know. But,” he looked back at him, “I want you to feel as good as you made me, Amehiko.”

He chuckled. “Likewise.”

“I’m willing to try, at least.”

“Okay.”

Amehiko desperately wished to oblige to those desires―to ravage Chris in the most intense, exhilarating way possible―but rational thought held his lust back. He sucked his teeth. He couldn’t afford to mess this up.

“Wait a moment,” Amehiko said. He pulled himself off of Chris and snatched his discarded clothes.

Chris blinked rapidly. “Eh?”

He sat upright with the most dumbfounded expression. He watched helplessly as Amehiko removed himself from the bed and hurriedly dressed himself. Chris crumbled his coat underneath him with his fingers. “Amehiko, what are you―”

“Just stay still until I get back, alright? I’ll be fast.”

“But―”

Without even hearing the rest of his sentence, Amehiko rushed out the bedroom door and ran down the stairs of the apartment. He overheard Chris cry out to Amehiko in the distance, but he couldn’t let sentimentality deter him.

If they were going to do it, then they damn well better do it right. It didn’t take a genius to realize that proceeding as ill-prepared as they were would probably not end well. Amehiko resolved to fix that immediately.

He hurried to the quickest convenient store he could find in the area. He rushed ahead of the line without excusing himself, and slammed a nearby bottle of lubricant and a pack of condoms over the counter. He threw down whatever yen bill he had, not giving a damn if he was overpaying for them. Without even waiting for the cashier to process his order, he dashed out the door and ran back to the apartments.

When he returned to Chris’s bedroom, he thankfully found him still sitting upright on the bed, naked and confused. He made no attempt in dressing himself, aside from pulling up his coat to cover himself from the cold air. His fully-hardened cock had softened a little during his absence.

Chris’s eyes widened as they locked with Amehiko’s. “Amehiko! You’re back….”

Amehiko didn’t respond. He threw his jacket over the chair and raced back to the bed, crawling back near him.

Chris smiled sheepishly. “I’m so relieved. I thought for a moment that I did something to upset you.”

 _‘Idiot’_ , he thought. Instead of telling him how wrong he was, he let his actions speak for him as he pressed his lips against his firmly. Chris melted into his embrace, closing his eyes and moaning softly as Amehiko reignited their passion. While their mouths sucked and tongue-teased each other, Amehiko frantically disrobed themselves once more with as little interruption to their kiss as possible.

Fully nude, Amehiko climbed over Chris, pushing the other back onto the bed with enough momentum that he bounced slightly against the mattress. There, they resumed their making out. He ran his fingers down Chris’s hair with one hand, while the other groped around his chest.

As soon as he saw Chris’s cock hardened again, Amehiko broke away. For a moment, they gazed at each other with bated breaths.

Amehiko reached for the bottle of lube. As he unscrewed its top, Chris nearly gaped by its presence. “Is that…? Is that why you…?”

Amehiko poured a handful into his palm. He readied himself between Chris’s legs, spreading them as far apart as possible.

“I never want to hurt you,” Amehiko said with as much emphasis as possible. “So promise me: if I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, push me the fuck away or tell me to stop. I’ll listen in a heartbeat.”

“Amehiko….”

“Promise me, Koron.”

“I will….”

Hoping Chris would keep his words to heart, he threw away the last lingering bit of hesitation and gave his lust free reign over his body. He reached his wet fingers between Chris’s thighs, and searched around his most private part until he felt the wedge of his orifice. It was so tightly snug that Amehiko almost feared what he poured wasn’t enough to loosen it. Still, with ardent breath, he gently inserted a finger inside.

“Nngh!” Chris groaned, his eyelids quivered as he winced.

“Did it hurt?” Amehiko said in alarm.

“I-I’m fine,” Chris reassured him. His face suggested otherwise. “It just… feels weird.”

The response didn’t sound convincing, but Amehiko decided to keep going. He carefully dug around Chris’s insides, spreading them as far apart as it could go. Once he felt it was loose enough, he dug a second finger. Chris hissed again, gripping the bed sheet tighter until his knuckles whitened.

This time, while his fingers worked inside him, Amehiko used his free hand to stroke Chris’s arousal. While it didn’t completely erode any discomfort, the heightened pleasure was enough to distract him. With his eyes shimmering with uncontrollable tears, Amehiko half-wondered if Chris would come right here and then.

He surprisingly didn’t. Finished, Amehiko removed his fingers and gave Chris a brief moment of respite. Chris was drenched with sweat and looked well spent already. His damp hair spread around the pillow disheveled. He panted out Amehiko’s name over and over.

“Koron,” Amehiko said. Chris’s dazed face lit up with more alertness. “Turn around and lay on your stomach. Keep your ass up. I heard it hurts less that way.”

Chris obeyed, albeit in confusion. He flipped himself over and hugged the nearby pillow for support. His body trembled as he raised his lower body.

Amehiko snatched the condom packet and ripped it open with his teeth. He layered the condom over his moist erection carefully, making sure it didn’t tear. Once he was ready, he grabbed Chris’s hips and locked them with his own. He hovered himself over Chris and gazed at him carefully. There was no sign of last minute resistance on his face.

Amehiko let out a deep sigh. It was now or never.

He pushed inside in a snail’s pace, slowing shifting his body further up Chris’s back. With each push inside, Amehiko felt his arousal skyrocketing. Eventually his mind was too clouded with pleasure that he could barely hear Chris’s long-drawn groan. Once he was fully inside, he slipped his fingers into Chris’s and squeezed them tightly. He kissed the back of his neck.

Chris had buried his face against the pillow, muffling all his cries of agony, or ecstasy, or a combination of both. Feeling Amehiko’s fingers, he looked up. His cheeks were glistened with tears.

Amehiko nearly panicked from the sight, but it was Chris who stopped him. “Please, don’t stop,” he pleaded. “Please, go on.”

Swallowing back guilt, Amehiko followed through. He pulled himself out for a moment and dug again, this time deeper and faster than before. Chris still ached as he did, though the pain was less pronounced on his face. When he did it again, Chris was beginning to sound more turned on by it.

After the fourth time, Chris didn’t have time to hide his face. Instead, he raised his head and let out a loud, erotic moan.

Eagerly, he repeated his action with quicker speed and thrust. Instead of just moaning, however, Chris bucked his hips as he cried. Suddenly, Amehiko felt Chris’s entrance practically clenching his arousal as Chris quaked his lower body. It lingered for a few seconds before his body calmed down. Gasping, Chris collapsed over the bed.

Amehiko froze. His nostrils whiffed a poignant odor. With a quick feel around Chris’s body, Amehiko found out why. He felt a wet substance splattered all over Chris’s stomach. A small bit of it drenched the bedsheet.

Amehiko’s lips curled with amusement. “Koron….”

“I’m sorry,” Chris stammered in between pants. Mortified, he buried his head back into the pillow. Adorable, Amehiko thought. “I’m so sorry, Amehiko….”

“You came that fast, huh?”

“I’m so sorry… It just… it just felt _so good_ , Amehiko.”

“A little _too_ good, I bet,” Amehiko chuckled. He imagined their position didn’t help matters. Amehiko knew entering him from behind made it much easier to reach the erogenous center of Chris’s prostrate.

Feeling it was inappropriate to continue, he pulled out. He still was nowhere close to coming yet, but he bit back his frustration to allow Chris proper time to recover.

In fact, it was fitting to take a break here. They already ventured far deeper than they ever had previously. Going further might be too much, especially for Chris, in one day. Perhaps there would be another time, but for now, they should take things slowly. Reluctantly, he accepted letting his arousal wane for tonight.

“Amehiko,” Chris breathed out. He rose up and sat on the bed, looking back at Amehiko pensively. Perhaps he read his thoughts. “Please, don’t stop for my sake.”

“Huh? But you just came, Koron.”

“But you didn’t. It’s not fair if I’m the only one who felt good. I want you to be happy too, Amehiko. Besides, I….” Chris faced away bashfully. “I don’t want to stop either.”

Amehiko widened his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He wrapped his arms around Amehiko, leaving a small peck on his lips as he pulled him close. “It’s the most sure I’ve felt all night.”

Amehiko felt his cheeks burn. “Alright….”

Again, they exchanged gentle kisses. While they were in such close distance, Amehiko took the opportunity to try to bring back Chris’s arousal. His hand brushed against his softened cock. He rubbed it, keeping it slow so it wouldn’t hurt, and listened as Chris purred soft pleasurable utters into his ear.

“Amehiko,” Chris murmured. He clung onto Amehiko tighter, with a surprisingly amount of force that left Amehiko staggering back to the bed.

Chris hovered over him as Amehiko continued his stroking. With his frontside at Amehiko’s bidding, Amehiko used his free hand to grope his breasts and tweak his nipples. While Chris shifted in place, Amehiko grinded his erection hard between Chris’s buttocks. With so much pleasure spread across his body, it didn’t take long before Chris became erect again.

They were ready to try again. Though no words were spoken, the desire in their eyes spoke volume. Guiding his hips, Amehiko position Chris over his erection. Slowly, he pulled him down and felt himself invading Chris’s innards once again.

This time, Chris took him in easier. He was able to take Amehiko’s cock deep enough to reach the hilt. Amehiko whistled in delight as he felt the insides squeeze around his erection, in addition to Chris’s weight pressing against him.

Once they grew accustomed to the sensation, Amehiko raised Chris’s hips and let him devour him again, in quicker succession. Chris moaned but still showed no sign of pain. Amehiko continued the pattern over and over until he went into a rhythm. Their hips swayed rapidly, matching the tempo of each bed creak.

With each penetration, Amehiko felt himself slipping more and more, making it harder to resist vigorously thrusting his hips upward. It just felt too good. No matter how gratifying their foreplay was, it was nothing compared to the pure bliss he felt when he was inside Chris.

To Amehiko’s surpise, Chris looked like he was enjoying it far more than he was. The nervous, timid side of him had completely crumbled, leaving behind a different side of him that Amehiko never witnessed before. And yet, Amehiko felt he never looked any less beautiful.

Chris’s mouth was wide open, his tongue sticking out, and he was practically drooling. His eyes were misted with lust, with his eyelashes fluttering. His hair flowed rapidly with each bounce.

Even his moans, which started out strained and soft, gradually became more frantic and louder each time. He spat out the same cycle of phrases, reciting them like a mantra―” _Amehiko_ ”, “ _So good_ ”, “ _Please_ ”, “ _More_ ,” with countless amounts of “ _ah_ ”s sprinkled between them.

It drove Amehiko over the edge. Unable to restrain his lust, he threw himself over Chris, this time letting him rest his back against the bed. Without warning, he penetrated once more and fucked him without any buildup. Each thrust was deep, fast, and full of vigor that left Chris a complete garbled mess.

“Koron,” Amehiko groaned. He was so close himself.

But no.

That was the name of his co-worker, his unitmate. But it wasn’t fitting to think of him as such right now. For a brief moment, they didn’t care about the idol industry, or even their own personal careers. They only cared about each other, as lovers.

He tried again, with more intensity. “ _Chris_.”

As soon as he heard that, Chris pulled Amehiko into a passionate kiss. He kept his arms wrapped around Amehiko, muffling his moans into his mouth. At last, Amehiko came, spilling everything into his condom. The twitching of his cock and warmth coating the rubber left Chris quaking as if he came right inside him. He continued thrusting as he rode out his orgasm.

The ejaculation was too much for Chris, and soon after, he came again as well. Once he was completely spent, Amehiko slowed down until he could safely pull out without hurting Chris. He fell over Chris, while the other easily welcomed him in his arms.

Normally, Amehiko despised messes. But this was the best he ever felt about one.

They stayed in the same position as they heaved. Amehiko lost track of time, but it felt like an hour before their breathing regulated until they fell completely silent. Only then did Amehiko gain back his sense of the world around him, hearing the bubbles in the near fish tanks once more.

Once the afterglow took effect, Amehiko felt like breaking the silence. He brushed away Chris’s bangs. “So how was it?”

Chris’s cheeks were still reddened. He gave a wide, though exhausted smile. “It was… absolutely wonderful, Amehiko.”

“Glad to hear that.” He would have ended it there, but something else lodged in his throat and he wasn’t going to feel better until he released it. It felt so strange, so unlike him, but this was the right moment. “Chris.”

The mere utter of his name prompted Chris to kiss him. “I love you,” he said. “Thank you very much for everything, Amehiko.”

“You too,” he awkwardly replied. Rather than feel embarrassed, he decided to bring back his previous topic with an interesting spin. “But how does this stack against diving?”

“Hm,” Chris pondered deeply for a moment. Amehiko didn’t actually expect him to answer. “I’m not sure. It certainly reminds me a lot of skindiving.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. The exhilaration of plunging into the depths in spite of how much my lungs ached, and being surrounded by such beauty, certainly feels about the same.”

“Even when I fucked your ass hard?”

“Well,” he blushed, “to be honest, when we were doing that, I tried to imagine myself as a whale.”

Amehiko blinked. “What?”

“I probably was much more confident when I remembered how whales procreate. I tried to think of myself as a female whale and imagined being a part of their mating season.”

Amehiko was left speechless.

“In fact!” Chris added, raising his upperbody, pushing Amehiko away. He snatched the book left behind on his desk and opened it wide. The minute his eyes caught sight of the pages, all the exhaustion magically evaporated from his body. “Amehiko, perhaps in our next lovemaking, we should imitate some of these mating rituals they use! Let me show you some examples, and tell me which one fascinates you!”

And just like that, the mood completely changed. Despite being nude, sweaty and come-drenched, and smelling of sex, Chris glowed as he frantically read over his book to Amehiko. Even though Amehiko was tired himself, he decided to humor Chris and half-listened to his ramble, occasionally nodding and not caring whatever he was agreeing to do. Watching him was more of enough amusement.


End file.
